Arqueira
320px|right Arqueira é a primeira classe da Lire, ela é mais rápida que as outras duas classes variadas, com uma mobilidade soberba, e ainda é surpreendentemente forte. Descrição Lire especializada em poderosos ataques de longa-distancia com seu arco e flecha, e pode se mover rapidamente e furtivamente. Sua unica desvantagem é que ela é facilmente perseguida por Espadachims; contudo, ela pode superar esta vulnerabilidade usando seu ambiente como vantagem, esperando pela oportunidade perfeita para derrubar seus inimigos com um disparo crítico. Lire foi designada para lutar contra experts que são habilidosos em controlar personagens com precisão. Se a Lire é guardada por uma Espadachim em combate, ela fará seus inimigos perceberem o quão tolos eles foram confortando ela. A habilidade especial mais notável da Lire é o seu Salto Duplo. Liberando Como uma primeira classe, a Arqueira não precisa de teste para ser liberada; a Lire começa como essa classe. Ataques Básicos As flechas da Lire descem levemente quando disparadas. Entretanto, ela pode mirar a maioria dos seus ataques à um ângulo, Lire's arrows arc down slightly when fired. However, she can aim most of her attacks at an angle, de diretamente para cima a from straight up to quase diretamente para baixo. right|thumb|Arrow Storm Ataques Especiais Exclusivos da Árvore de Talento 1o MP Tiro Rápido Level 1: Atire 5 flechas rapidamente. :::Level 2: Depois de atirar 5 flechas rapidamente, atire 5 flechas simultaneamente. Tiro de Fogo Level 1: Atire uma Flecha de Fogo que continua queimando o oponente. :::Level 2: Atire uma Flecha de Fogo que continua queimando o oponente e ateando fogo no chão causando mais dano. Tiro Congelante: Atire uma Flecha de Gelo que congela o oponente por um breve período. Tiro Tóxico: Atire uma Flecha Tóxica que envenena o seu oponente, diminui seu movimento e MP. 2o MP Tiro Certeiro: Deixe seu oponente no Fatal com somente um tiro. Tiro Múltiplo Level 1: Atire uma flecha perfurante que acerta o seu oponente e outros à sua volta. :::Level 2: Atire uma poderosa flecha perfurante que acerta o seu oponente e outros à sua volta. Buraco Negro: Atire uma flecha negra que criará um Buraco Negro. Campo Dispersor: Lance uma flecha que cria um campo de dispersão. Tiros que atravessarem este campo serão divididos em 5. Armadilha Élfica Level 1: Atira uma armadilha de espinhos. Se o oponente ativar a armadilha ou encostar no tipo, sofrerá um grande dano. :::Level 2: Atira uma armadilha de fogo. Se o oponente ativar a armadilha ou encostar no tipo, sofrerá um grande dano. :::Level 3: Atira uma armadilha divina. Se o oponente ativar a armadilha ou encostar no tipo, sofrerá um grande dano. 3rd MP Flecha Meteoro: Pericia poderosa que atira varias flechas de fogo seguidas de um poderoso meteoro com grande dano explosivo. Estrelas Cadentes: Estrelas Cadentes que atingem uma grande Área. Canhão Celestial: Um poderoso clarão vindo do céu. Míssil Mágico: Invoque um Míssil Mágico com um poderoso dano. Tempestade de Flechas Level 1: Invoque 2 Elfas Arqueiras que atiram na área determinada. :::Level 2: Invoque 4 Elfas Arqueiras que atiram na área determinada.